Anges et démons
by ananas-madoka
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada est une jeune collégienne. Un jour, elle rencontre un drôle de bébé... Lisez et vous comprendrez le titre !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : " Koko : Quelqu'un sait se que je dois mettre dans cette partie ?

Bel : Je crois que tu dois dire que les personnages ne sont pas à toi ! ^^"

Koko : Mais si vous êtes bien à moi ! ^^

Bel : Non... On est à Akira Amano ! -"

Koko : Mais je suis Akira Amano !

Bel : Non...

Koko : Ouiiin ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce manga ! Mais la fiction est de moi & Lolo ! ^^

Bel : Exactement ! Mais tu n'es pas payée !

Koko : Mince alors !"

Couple : ….?

Note : Tsuna est une fille ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Gné ?

0o-27-o0

La journée commencait bien pour une fois… La jeune Tsunayoshi attendait sa meilleure amie Kyoko afin de partir pour le collège. Son amie arriva quelques minutes plus tard…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Tsunayoshi avait l'impression que cette journée allait être bizarre !

Les deux filles entrèrent dans leur classe et le professeur arriva…

« Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève ! Dit le professeur

- J'espère qu'il est mignon ! Crièrent la plus part des filles

- Je vous présente Gokudera Hayato ! Présenta le professeur »

Gokudera avait l'air d'un rebelle donc il fit une très mauvaise impression à Tsuna… En plus le professeur venait de les mettre côte à côte ! Alala ! Quel journée pourrie !

Les cours se terminèrent et un bébé avec un caméléon arriva devant Tsuna….

« Ciaossu !

- B-bonjour ! Dit Tsuna

- Je suis ton professeur particulier Reborn !

- Hein ?

- Toi descendante du Vongola primo, chef du clan des anges !

- Gné ?

- Bien commençons ton entrainement ! »

Tsunayoshi ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle décida de faire ce que voulait ce bébé… Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Non ? Non ? Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée…?Puis elle une ange ? Il faudrait éclaircir ce mystère auprès de ses parents !

0o-18-o0

Pff… Inutile ! Ces bandes d'Herbivores font n'importe quoi ! Hibari Kyoya, futur roi des démons, se trouvait dans le monde des humains et était entouré de bandes d'Herbivore !

En plus, il devait protéger son collège adoré d'éventuelles attaques !

Raah ! Et ces stupides herbivores qui n'arrivaient jamais à l'heure… Qu'était donc cette chose mignonne qui venait de passer ? Une jeune fille, environ 1m65, les yeux noisettes, ses cheveux châtains clairs… Sawada Tsunayoshi, classe 3 !

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se ramollir ! Bon, reprenons ! Il déteste ces imbéciles d'herbivores sans cervelles !

0o-27-o0

Epuisée ! Elle était épuisée ! C'était qui ce bébé ? Ce qu'il avait raconté était donc vrai…? Il fallait vraiment que Tsuna est une discussion avec ses parents ! Parce que là elle ne comprenait plus rien !

« Reborn ?

- Oui Dame-Tsuna ?

- On peut se reposer un peu… ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bébé adressa un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon ! Quand Tsuna vous disiez que cela allait être une journée pourrie ! C'est l'hyper intuition !

A suivre….

* * *

Koko : Fiou !

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu t'es donné du mal pour rien !

Koko : Ouiiin !

Bel : Shishishi !

Koko : Hey ! Vous savez quoi ?

Bel : Nan ?

Koko : Byakuran est de retour !

Bel : Ah…J'ai cru que tu allais dire que tu avais mangé un ananas pour faire chier Mukuro !

Koko : …

Bel : T-tu l'as fait ! Shishishi !

Dino : Petite review ?

LE GRAND JEU :

Trouve le mot ou les mots que Koko voulait absolument mettre dans ce chapitre et tu gagnes un ONE SHOT sur ton couple préféré ! 

ONE SHOT SUR : Reborn, eyeshield 21, D gray man, Détective académy, Host club, one piece, Inazuma eleven, teen days, detective conan, Kindaichi…

INDICE(S) : Le ou les mots ont un rapport avec Tsuna !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : " Koko : Quelqu'un sait se que je dois mettre dans cette partie ?

Bel : Je crois que tu dois dire que les personnages ne sont pas à toi ! ^^"

Koko : Mais si vous êtes bien à moi ! ^^

Bel : Non... On est à Akira Amano ! -"

Koko : Mais je suis Akira Amano !

Bel : Non...

Koko : Ouiiin ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce manga ! Mais la fiction est de moi & Lolo ! ^^

Bel : Exactement ! Mais tu n'es pas payée !

Koko : Mince alors !"

Couple : 27&?

Note : Tsuna est une fille ! XD

Un grand merci à :

**Manion-chan **: ~Bel : Koko est heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Elle espère que tu aimeras tout autant le prochain chapitre ! ^^

Toutes les félicitations de Koko qui dit « Bellisimo ! Tu as trouvé les mots que je voulais mettre dans le chapitre précédent ! »

Shishishi ! La prochaine fois tu ne trouveras pas si facilement ! ^^''

En plus Lolo n'avait pas encore trouvé ! XD

Bonne Lecture ! ~

**Hanabi **: ~Bel : Merci pour ta review… Elle a fait super plaisir à Koko ! ^^

Pour la description ? Dans le chapitre 2, je pense que c'est mieux décrit ! XD

Enfin, désolé mais tu n'a pas trouvé les mots mais ce n'est point grave ! Tu trouveras dans ce chapitre, nous avons confiance ! =D

Puis, tu n'es pas la seule qui n'a pas trouvé, même Lolo qui connait bien Koko ne savais même pas les mots ! ^^

Bon Chapitre ! ~

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Yeah !

0o-27-o0

_Quand Tsuna vous disiez que cela allait être une journée pourrie ! C'est l'hyper intuition !_

Pour avoir osé demander un peu de repos, Tsuna eu encore trois longues heures d'entrainement ! Elle avait mal partout ! Raah ! Quelle idée d'être la descendante de je-sais-plus-trop-quoi !

Heureusement, qu'elle allait parler avec ses « parents » ! Enfin, si c'était bien ses parents…

« M'man, Papa ? Dit Tsunayoshi en rentrant

- Oui, ma chérie ? Répondit sa mère

- Il faut que je vous parle ! »

Ses parents inquiets arrêtèrent leurs activités pour venir écouter leur fille dans le salon… Nana Sawada, sa mère, toujours souriante, se dit que sa fille était enfin amoureuse mais elle était loin de la vérité…

« Un bébé est venu me voir cet après-midi et m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange… commença la jeune fille »

0o-18-o0

Son odeur ? Hum…Parfum à la vanille ! Ah, son visage hantait la tête d'Hibari…

Mais qui pouvait bien être cette « Sawada Tsunayoshi » ? Si seulement Hi-bird pouvait lui répondre ! Voilà une histoire bien mal commencée… Si son père l'entendait, Kyoya serait malheureusement mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de tomber amoureux d'une mortelle ? Attendez… Amoureux…? C'était dont ça, lui, Hibari Kyoya était tomber amoureux de Tsunayoshi !

Ce fut le son de la sonnette qui sortit Hibari de ses pensées…

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Kyoya

- Kufufu ! Tu ne laisse pas ton _vieil _ami entrer ?

- On a jamais été amis, ananas herbivore !

- Kufufufu ! C'est vrai, alouette carnivore ! »

Les deux démons parlèrent un moment… Hibari appris que Mukuro était là pour exterminer la descendante du roi des anges… Mais bon…Il s'en fichait du temps qu'on ne détruisait pas Namimori…

0o-27-o0

Ses parents s'attendaient à tout sauf à _ça_ ! Ils étaient tellement étonnés qu'ils ne virent pas Reborn entrer dans leur salon…

« Tu es la descendante du Vongola-machin… Pouffa de rire Nana

- M-mais M'man, c'est la vérité !

- Chérie, La petite dit la vérité… Je viens du peuple d'en haut ! Confia le père de la jeune fille

- Q-quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux filles »

Reborn prêta une oreille attentive au récit qui venait de s'entamer… Peut-être entendrait-il des informations qu'il n'aurait pas… Enfin, il faudrait rapidement reprendre l'entrainement de la jeune ange au plus vite car avec la guerre entre les anges et les démons… Qui sais ce qu'il pourrait arriver !

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours, Tsuna se rendit au collège avec sa meilleure amie Kyoko… Quand vint la récréation, elle fut emmenée derrière le collège par Gokudera…

« Gokudera-kun ?

- Tch ! Comment une fille comme toi pourrait devenir la Judaiime ?

- C-comment tu sais ça…?

- Ciaossu ! Gokudera Hayato est un des meilleurs anges destructeurs !

- Ah ! Tu es Reborn, celui en qui le Neuvième a placé toute sa confiance ?

- Exacte et toi tu es Gokudera Hayato dit la Bombe angélique !

- C'est vrai que je peux devenir le Judaiime si je l'extermine ?

-Oui !

- Q-quoi ? Mais Reborn tu m'avais… Commença la jeune fille

- Bat-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir Dame-Tsuna ! La coupa Reborn »

Un combat s'engagea entre Tsuna et Gokudera… Enfin, Gokudera lançait de la dynamite et Tsuna essayait de les éviter ! Mais bon, Tsuna passa en mode dernière volonté avec l'aide de Reborn… Elle sauva Gokudera qui avait engendré sa propre mort !

0o-69-o0

Bon…Mukuro se devait de faire une liste de ce qu'il devait faire…

Etape 1 : Se rendre chez l'alouette (OK)

Etape 2 : Trouver le ou la Vongola Decimo ( En cours…)

Etape 3 : Tuer ou capturer la ou le Vongola Decimo ( Heu…)

Etape 4 : Battre l'alouette ( On peut pas mettre en 2 ?)

Puis il existait quelque chose d'étrange… Pourquoi on le traitait toujours d'ananas ? M'enfin, qu'importe !

0o-27-o0

« Judaiime ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Dit Gokudera en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille

- G-Gokudera, pas la peine de t'agenouiller ! Annonça Tsuna

- Merci…Rougit Gokudera ( Bah quand on lève les yeux à genoux et qu'une fille porte une jupe…) »

Reborn expliqua à la jeune fille que les coutumes exigeaient que l'on s'agenouille devant le vainqueur en signe de respect total… Quel drôle d'histoire ! Puis tant qu'ils y étaient, ils avait cas lui dire qu'elle faisait partie de la mafia ! Tiens, ce serait drôle !

« Gokudera sera ton bras droit !

- J'en serais digne Judaiime ! Brailla Gokudera »

Bon, elle se croyait vraiment dans la mafia maintenant et puis pourquoi aucuns d'eux n'avaient d'ailes ? M'enfin elle l'apprendrait sûrement plus tard…

Le soir, Reborn commença à lui faire un cours de l'histoire des créatures magiques ( Anges, démons, elfes…) pour qu'elle sache un peu de chose avant de régner sur son royaume…

« Bien, il faut que tu saches qu'un ange ou un démon ne sont pas si différent…

- H-hein ? Mais je croyais que l'on était en guerre contre eux !

- Oui car les anges et les démons ne sont pas d'accord pour guider les humains… On en reparlera plus tard… Alors, je disais les anges et les démons ne sont pas si différent puisqu'on a tous une âme-sœur que l'on reconnais grâce à l'odeur…

- Et c'est quelle odeur ?

- Ton parfum préféré, mais bon dés que tu vois ton âme-sœur tu en tombe amoureuse…

- Ah… »

Quelles histoires ! Des âme-sœurs, n'importe quoi ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui dise que les schtroumfs existent !

« Et les schtroumfs existent ? »

Le bébé pouffa de rire…

0o-18-o0

Que lui avait dit son père déjà ? Ah… Non…Si…Un démon trouve son âme-sœur grâce à l'odeur… L'odeur ? Ah oui… Son odeur préféré…La vanille ! Cela voudrait donc dire que cette « Tsunayoshi » est son âme-sœur ?

Raah ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Elle ne tombera pas amoureuse aussi facilement qu'une démone puisque les humains n'ont généralement pas d'âme-sœur… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse une humaine ?

Sa vie était si compliquée… Vivement qu'il retourne dans son royaume !

A suivre…

* * *

Koko : Byakuran est de retour !

Lolo : Arrête avec ton Byakuran !

Koko : Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour ! Byakuran est de retour !…

Bel : Shishishi ! Elle aime bien Byakuran !

Koko : Mais je t'aime aussi Bel !

Bel : Normal, je suis le prince !

Koko : On a mangé des ananas !

Lolo : Mukuro-chan ! *0*

Si vous saviez que Byakuran est de retour : Tapez 1

Si vous saviez que Byakuran est de retour : Tapez 2

Si vous saviez que Byakuran est de retour : Tapez 3

Si vous saviez que Byakuran est de retour : Tapez 4

Si vous avez mangé un ananas : Tapez 5

* * *

_LE GRAND JEU :_

_Trouve le mot ou les mots que Koko voulait absolument mettre dans ce chapitre et tu gagnes un ONE SHOT sur ton couple préféré ! _

_ONE SHOT SUR : Reborn, eyeshield 21, D gray man, Détective académy, Host club, one piece, Inazuma eleven, teen days, detective conan, Kindaichi, Kaichou wa maid sama…_

_INDICE(S) : _C'est sur Mukuro…Dans une conversation !

N'oubliait pas de préciser le manga et le couple même si vous ne savez pas si vous avez juste ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : " Koko : Quelqu'un sait ce que je dois mettre dans cette partie ?

Bel : Je crois que tu dois dire que les personnages ne sont pas à toi ! ^^"

Koko : Mais si vous êtes bien à moi ! ^^

Bel : Non... On est à Akira Amano ! -"

Koko : Mais je suis Akira Amano !

Bel : Non...

Koko : Ouiiin ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce manga ! Mais la fiction est de moi & Lolo ! ^^

Bel : Exactement ! Mais tu n'es pas payée !

Koko : Mince alors !"

Couple : 27&18

Note : Tsuna est une fille ! XD

Un grand merci à **:**

**Hanabi :** ~Koko : Merci pour ta longue review ! Cela m'a fait super plaisir ! En ce qui conserne le mot du précédent chapitre et bien BRAVO ! Tu as trouvé ! Dis moi le couple et le manga que j'écrive ton OS ou Drabble ! ^^

Ah… Toi aussi tu t 'es demandé ce que faisait notre cher Byakuran dans la chambre de Yamamoto…M'enfin, laissons, il y a des âmes sensibles ici ! XD

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Âme-sœur…

0o-18-o0 

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu''il choisisse une humaine ?_

_Sa vie était si compliquée… Vivement qu''il retourne dans son royaume !_

Non…Il ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant… Il fallait finir son apprentissage ! Il est le grand « Hibari Kyoya » ! Il ne peut pas abandonner !

M'enfin…Il faut qu'il aille au collège, il ne peut se permettre d'arriver en retard en étant le président du comité des élèves…

0o-27-o0

Mince ! Il est presque l'heure des cours ! Elle allait se faire mordre à mort par Hibari ! Plus que 10 minutes avant le début… Il faut qu'elle y arrive à temps…Plus que 200 mètres… 9 minutes…90 mètres… 7 minutes… 43 mètres… 5 minutes… 21 mètres… 3 minutes… 2 mètres… 1 minute…

Ah ! Elle est arrivée à temps !

« Sawada Tsunayoshi…Tu viendras à mon bureau à midi ! Dit le préfet

- Hiiii ! O-oui Hibari-san ! »

Hibari lui était tombée dessus… Qu'allait-elle devenir…? En plus à la pause déjeuner…?

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était pourtant à l'heure…

0o-59-o0

Aaaaaaaatchouuuuum ! Raah ! Ce P***** de rhume avait empêché Gokudera d'aller chercher la Judaiime…

Pauvre Judaiime ! Elle était seule…

0o-69-o0

Qui est le prochain Vongola Decimo ? Une femme ? Un homme ? Où se trouvait-il/elle ?

Hum… Fallait déjà que Mukuro sache ce qu'il allait faire à son futur prisonnier ou prisonnière…

0o-18-o0

_« Sawada Tsunayoshi…Tu viendras à mon bureau à midi ! Dit le préfet_

_- Hiiii ! O-oui Hibari-san ! »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris…? Demander ou plutôt ordonner à la jeune fille de venir le voir à la pause déjeuner…

En plus, il serait mort si son père apprenait que son âme-sœur est humaine ! Ah ! Quel dilemme !

Que va-t-il faire maintenant ?

0o-27-o0

Tsunayoshi était en cours… Un cours de mathématiques mais comme la plupart des personnes, elle n'aime pas beaucoup ça…

( **Koko :**Mais-euh ! Moi j'aime bien les maths !

**Lolo :** Ouais mais toi t'es une intello !

**Koko :** Même pas vrai ! )

Puis elle repensait à Hibari… Il avait une bonne odeur… Une odeur…de framboise ? Son parfum préféré ! Attendez ! Parfum préféré ? M-mais qu'avait dit Reborn…? Les âmes sœurs se trouvaient grâce à leur parfum préféré…

« Ciaossu ! Dit le bébé

- Kayah ! R-reborn ?

- Dame-Tsuna, il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur à chaque minute !

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Cria la jeune fille

-Ahahah ! C'est assez mouvementé par ici ! Dit une voix inconnue pour Tsunayoshi

- Yamamoto Takeshi, ange de l'élément « pluie », ami d'enfance de Gokudera Hayato… Que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'arcobaleno

- Je suis venu aider Gokudera à protéger la Judaiime ! Rigola le fan de baseball

- Je vois…Tu tombes bien puisque Gokudera est malade… raconta le bébé

- Ano ? Je peux savoir combien de personnes encore vont venir pour me « protéger » ? Demanda Tsuna »

0o-18-o0

Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire… Il faudra bien que je dise à mon père qui est mon âme sœur n'est-ce pas…?

« Kyo-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui est ton âme sœur ? Demanda Kusakabe

- J-je… Comment sais-tu…?

- La pierre maléfique du château est passée du violet au rouge profond… C'est ton père qui m'a envoyé !

- Tss… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

- Et bien, c'est ton âme sœur !

- Tu sais très bien qu'un seul regard peut lier une âme à une autre !

- Bien mais ton père ne se contentera pas de cette réponse à chaque fois ! »

Le voilà reparti dans son monologue…Il n'est pas un herbivore ? M'enfin, il faut que je me sorte de cette histoire et Tsunayoshi qui va venir dans moins d'une heure…

0o-69-o0

« Hum…D'après mon intuition de démon, le nouveau roi des anges serait une femme donc une reine par conséquence il faut recherché une femme intelligente, raffinée, bonne combattante…

- Bien chef ! Répondit un certain « Ken »

Ah…Si tu savais comme tu as tort Mukuro !

0o-27-o0

Voilà, sa dernière heure était arrivée ! Tsuna venait d'entrer dans le bureau de ce cher Hibari Kyoya…

« Ano ? Hibari-san ?

- Hum… Ah ? Tsunayoshi assieds-toi !

- M-merci…

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda l'aimable Hibari

- N-non…Dit Tsuna avec crainte

- Bien…Laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses… Pour commencer, je ne suis pas humain, je suis un démon et pas n'importe quel démon, je suis le prince donc le futur roi… Pour tout te dire, la race des démons et quelques autres créatures, ont la faculté de se lier avec une autre âme pour vivre heureux et décupler leurs pouvoirs… Pour un démon, c'est assez simple de reconnaître son âme sœur puisqu'on le reconnaît à l'odeur… Et je dois avouer que tu as une superbe odeur et tu es mon âme sœur…

- Q-quoi ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que j-je…

- Tsuna est la descendante du Vongola Primo, premier roi des anges ! La coupa Reborn

- Et ben ! On est pas sortit de l'enfer ! Un ange et un démon liés ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Dit Hibari »

A suivre…

* * *

Koko : Bah dit donc j'ai bien bossé !

Tsuna : M'ouais…

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu as mis un peu longtemps pour le faire !

Koko : Ouiiiiiiiiin !

Bel : En plus, il est où le One Shot pour Manion-chan ?

Koko : En cours d'écriture ! ^^''

Bel : Et la suite de la sœur d'Hibari ?

Koko : Presque fini ! ^^

Bel : Et ma fic ?

Koko : Pre… De quoi tu parles ?

Bel : Shishishi ! A plus les amis ! ^^


End file.
